


Wild Guess

by Madicam



Series: Stray Kids drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Hyunjin supports his best friend.





	Wild Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my April challenge!  
> Prompt was: wild guess

Hyunjin didn’t understand why you’d been ignoring him. Usually the two of you spoke daily, but you hadn’t contacted him in days. Hyunjin was starting to worry.

He didn’t think he’d done something wrong. Last time you two had hung out things had seemed okay. Maybe you were just having a rough couple of days.

Hyunjin made an effort to leave you alone, assuming that you needed space. You’d text him when you wanted to talk.

The radio silence was killing him. Going so long without talking to his best friend was infuriating. Normally, when you were upset, you wanted space.

It hit five days, and Hyunjin couldn’t give you that anymore.

“How’s everything going, Y/N?” he sent, following up quickly with an “I miss you.”

You responded faster than Hyunjin had expected. “Can I come over?”

“Of course.” Hyunjin got to work immediately, wanting his place to look more presentable, more welcoming.

You arrive about twenty minutes later. Hyunjin was quick to let you in. He wrapped his arms around you as you pulled him into a tight embrace.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin questioned, wary of pushing your boundaries.

You shrugged, slipped off you shoes, and led him to the living room. “Take a wild guess.”

“Are they fighting again?” he asked hesitantly. He’d been friends with you long enough to have seen arguments between your parents, and how much their disputes bothered you.

You nodded, sitting down on the couch. “Divorce.”

“I’m sorry…” Hyunjin was shocked to say the least. He knew they argued often, but he didn’t ever see it getting this bad.

“I just wish I was moving out sooner. They want me to choose between them. How the hell do I pick where I’m going to live for the summer?” you frowned.

Hyunjin’s expression matched yours. He sat beside you, pulling you into another hug. “If you want, you can stay here…” he said, knowing you wouldn’t ask. “Choose me instead?” he added, trying to lighten the mood a little.

You smiled, looking up at him. “Really?”

Hyunjin nodded.

“I may just have to take you up on that then.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was crazy weird writing in second person...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
